


Of Distractions and Working Out

by countingpulses (orphan_account)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/countingpulses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>"I came to the gym to work out but Holy God I can't stop watching you and now I twisted my ankle and you're the only person near me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Distractions and Working Out

**Author's Note:**

> just a little warning that there are cuss words in the fic. this is my first fic so I hope it's not as bad as I think it is lmao  
> sorry if the formatting looks kinda weird, I wish I could import my format from ms word but obviously it doesn't work that way lol

Kim Sunggyu hates working out, it’s a complete waste of time in his opinion but he really has no choice but to build up his stamina. He would be having back to back performances in a month as the main character in the musical _In the Heights_ , and he really couldn’t afford to have his stamina impede his performance. And so here he was, on the treadmill entering in 60 minutes, and then punching in random numbers for his age and weight so he can just start fucking running and get the fuck out of this place as soon as possible. The treadmill slowly starts and Sunggyu starts walking at a comfortable pace.  


About fifteen minutes in and Sunggyu is bored out of his mind, he wishes he could be home lying on his couch watching TV instead, but he’s just gonna have to endure the next 45 minutes. _‘Just three more times of what you just did, you can do it’_ , he tells himself, although it did nothing to dispel his boredom. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees a guy walk towards the weight training area. Out of curiosity ~~and crippling boredom~~ he turns his head to look at the man. His back was facing Sunggyu, but Sunggyu could also see the man from the front thanks to the mirror reflection. Sunggyu appreciated the tight, lean arms that showed through the man’s muscle tee, and his face didn’t look bad either, although Sunggyu was kinda far away to make out his features clearly. All of a sudden, Sunggyu wasn’t that bored anymore, having the option to turn his head every few minutes to stare at the cute boy.  


After around ten minutes into lifting dumbbells, hottie (what Sunggyu decides to call said cute boy) takes his shirt off and Sunggyu almost chokes himself. _‘Well it’s definitely not boring now’_ , Sunggyu thinks, and his neck is now contorted permanently so he can fully drink in the sight of those delicious abs. Sunggyu’s eyes are still glued to hottie, when said hottie decides to bend down for whatever reason and _holy shit that ass_ —(cue crash sounds). Before Sunggyu could register what happened, he finds himself sprawled facedown on the floor with a sharp pain shooting up his left ankle.  


“Are you okay?” a soft voice sounded from beside him. Sunggyu sits up and to his dismay, the person responsible for making him fall was kneeling down beside him. Seeing hottie’s face up close confirmed that, yes, he was indeed very handsome, but Sunggyu doesn’t know how to feel about that anymore. At least he has his shirt back on, as much as Sunggyu would love to see those abs up close, he doesn't think his body could handle seeing so much perfection all at once.  


“Are you hurt anywhere?” hottie asked, and Sunggyu is reminded of the pulsing pain in his ankle. “…I think I hurt my ankle”, Sunggyu points hesitantly to his left ankle. Sunggyu feels cold fingertips gently massaging his ankle, which he assumes hottie to be the one doing so, but he really can’t be sure because he’s too busy staring at his perfect face.  


“Does that hurt?” hottie asks, looking up from Sunggyu's ankle and making eye contact with him, and Sunggyu wants to say ‘my heart hurts because you’re making it beating 200 times per minute right now’, but Sunggyu nods instead, opting to keep up with his ‘cool guy’ image. (although that image, if it even existed in the first place, is thrown out of the window by now because who trips on a treadmill?)  


“Do you think you could put pressure on your ankle?” hottie asks as he helps him up. Sunggyu tries putting more weight on his left ankle and winces as pain shoots up through his leg. “No, huh? Better not risk it. I’ll carry you to the hospital.” hottie says and offers to piggyback him to the school hospital. Sunggyu reckons he could probably make it on his own, but he’d rather have some cute guy in his embrace for five minutes than limp on his own like an idiot. (Someone should tell Sunggyu that being piggybacked by another guy really isn’t any cooler at all).  


 

While waiting for the doctor to see him, Sunggyu finds out that hottie’s ~~real~~ name is Howon, he’s two years younger than him and he majors in dance. He finds out that they live in the same apartments on campus. He finds out that Howon's hobby is drawing and that he jams out with his friends in his free time. Sunggyu also finds out that he is absolutely smitten with Howon. While they were still conversing, (conversing really means Sunggyu not registering what Howon said because he was too distracted by his face), the nurse calls Sunggyu in to see the doctor. Howon helps Sunggyu into the doctor’s office and onto the exam table, and makes to leave but Sunggyu grabs his wrist and smiles at Howon in what he hopes is a charming way, “Stay?”. (Later, Howon would tell him that his smile looked sleazy, and Sunggyu would smile “charmingly” at Howon again and say, ‘and yet you still stayed’). Sunggyu walks out of the doctor’s office with his arms around Howon’s shoulder and Howon’s arms around his waist for support. Turns out it was just a minor sprain (as Sunggyu had suspected), and he just needed to wear an ankle brace and ice it everyday.  


When they arrive at Sunggyu’s apartment, Sunggyu thanks Howon and says, “I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time today. Will you let me make it up to you by taking you out for coffee sometime?” Sunggyu asks, hoping Howon gets that he’s asking him out for a date, and by the way Howon’s ears turn pink, Sunggyu is sure he knows.

 

And that was how Sunggyu and Howon became boyfriends. Later, when people ask them how they met each other, Sunggyu would answer by saying, “I fell for him, literally.” and Howon would cover his face in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! feel free to leave comments down below! 
> 
> p.s. why is describing voices so hard? i didn't know how to describe hoya's voice lmao


End file.
